New Start
by AzulaTano
Summary: A sequel to Oh Brother, Hans Stern and the rest of the gangs parent's show up for a class reunion, only to cause chaos and resurface old wounds and secrets, including the secret of Franz Hopper and the origin of Project Carthage. Yet again, Anthea is the only one who can handle it. Update: Chapter 3 is up and the Lyoko Warriors realize they aren't the only ones.
1. Chapter 1

New Start Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**If you haven't read my story before this "Oh Brother", you might be a little confused. And it spoils the first one for the most part. But if your to lazy to read it, then I'll fill you in and give those who have read it a refresher. **

**The last time we saw our heroes, Odd's cousin Theo suddenly transferred to Kadic academy, nearly exposing Aelita's secret. In a turn of events, Theo learns the tale of Franz Hopper and the truth of Anthea is revealed….**

**Also a few new characters from last times:**

**Anthea Lynn Hollingsworth-Hopper Stones: Aelita's Mother, who was abducted years ago.**

**Gracie Maria Stones Della Robbia: Odd's Mother, who went to Kadic as a girl.**

**Jake: Anthea's partner in crime, who works for the same top secret government agency.**

**Franz Theodore "Theo" Stones: Odd's Cousin who comes to Kadic to study computers.**

**So, with that, I'll let you finally read the story.**

**There are a lot of characters, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Until I become rich and buy moonscoop, I do not own Code Lyoko.**

"I'm dead," Ulrich sighed, throwing the paper on to the table.

"Come on Good Buddy, it can not be that bad," Odd replied.

"Willing to bet on it? Guess who saw my latest report card and decided he needs to drop in," Ulrich replied.

"We could always hide you in my suitcase for break," Odd suggested. He, Theo, and Aelita were going to Anthea's summer home for spring vacation.

"Not soon enough, he'll be here tomorrow," Ulrich sighed.

"Well, he won't do anything though, right?" Yumi asked after giving Odd her portion of potatoes.

"Every time he threatens to transfer me to another school, and eventually he'll act on it. And that day might be coming soon," Ulrich said.

"Well, maybe something will distract him," Jeremie piped up.

And Einstein had no idea how right he was.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

"A reunion? Isn't that a little cheesy for you?" Jake asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but this is the only real chance I'll get to see all of my old team again!" Anthea replied, shoving her clothes into the hotel dresser. "Well, most of it,"

"Yes, that'll be wonderful for me, I only know you and the Della Robbias," Jake huffed.

"Don't forget, Amie's coming too," Anthea smiled.

"Isn't Michie coming too?" Jake asked.

"Unfortunately," Anthea cursed.

Jake just laughed.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Ulrich laid limply on the bed. "I wish he'd at least call and tell me when he is coming. The suspense is killing me," he moaned.

"Relax Ulrich. You going to be miserable for the next two weeks?" Odd asked.

"Or two minutes," Yumi muttered, pointing out the window. A tall, semi muscular man was walking towards Prinicpile Delmas' office. He had dark brown hair just like Ulrich's and dressed in a dark green suit.

Ulrich cursed. "Let's just go to lunch now, maybe we can avoid him," he said, already dashing out the door.

"Has it really gotten this bad?" Yumi muttered.

"Ever since his parents broke up, Ulrich hasn't spoken to either of them. He has just been staying here," Odd sighed.

"Let's hope he still does after this week," Yumi replied.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

"The odds of this happening are almost none. It is like were in a fan fiction of some kind," Jeremie muttered.

"Oh come on," Aelita smirked.

"You really think this is all a coincidence?" Jeremie huffed.

"No, I bet there is a reason, they just are not telling us," Aelita whispered. She looked at Jeremie, sitting across from him in the hotel lobby. They were waiting for Jeremie's parents.

"BELPOIS HURRY UP, I DON"T CARE WHAT THE SPEED LIMIT YOU BETTER GET HERE ASAP!" Anthea yelled into the phone.

Gracie laughed at her sister. "It's a voicemail, he can't hear you,"

Anthea plopped down next to Jeremie. "I'm going to kill your father, so be prepared,"

Jeremie and Aelita looked to Gracie to confirm that Anthea was joking.

"We're here!" A peppy voice cheered.

"Amie!" Anthea ran over to hug her short yet colorful friend.

Aelita looked up at Jeremie's mother. She loved her blond hair with black and pink streaks, which always matched a crazy outfit she had on.

"Oh, this whole time! And I never realized it," Amie sighed. "Aelita was right in front of my eyes, the whole time!"

"Well, I am supposed to be in my 20's, so how could you guess that?" Aelita asked.

"Because I wo-"

"Anyways," Anthea cut Amie off. "Everything is wonderful now,"

"I know! And the whole gang will be back together again!" Amie cheered.

"Well, almost all of us," Gracie muttered.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

"Takeo, is this really a good idea?" Akiko asked.

"It won't take that long, and it is just to remanence, there is no real danger," Mr. Ishiyama replied.

At that moment Yumi and Hiroki arrived back home from school. "What's with all the noise?" Hiroki asked, setting his backpack by the stairwell.

"Wait, is this about that whole reunion thing at Kadic?" Yumi guessed.

"Yes, I plan on seeing some old friends there," Mr. Ishiyama smiled.

"But I though you grew up in Kyoto?" Hiroki asked, confused.

"I was an exchange student," their father replied.

"When something explodes in your face, don't come crying back to me!" Akiko aka Mrs. Ishiyama huffed, storming into the next room.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

"Oh, there he is Mr. Stern," Pr. Delmas walked over to Ulrich with Mr. Stern, AKA Hans. "I will leave you two to talk,"

Hans sat down next to his son on the bench.

"Ulrich, you have no idea how disappointed I am," Hans sighed.

"You say that every time," Ulrich muttered.

"And I mean it every time!" Hans snapped. "Ulrich, I know things have been chaotic lately, but that is no excuse,"

"Then what can I do to get you off my back?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich, I know you are mad at me, but this, it isn't my fault," Hans replied. "You just need to get your grades up. Your mother and I have each arranged tutors for you at both of our houses. All you need to do is take advantage of it,"

"Yeah, but maybe I don't-"

"LITTLE GERMAN DUDE!" Anthea screamed as she tackled Hans in a hug. "You better be staying for a little while, Frauline Stern,"

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

While Anthea and Hans were conversing, the 5 Lyoko Warriors were very, very confused.

"This is akward," Aelita muttered, seeing her mom laughing and hugging him.

"You have no idea," Gracie whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"We shouldn't tell you, as friends of hers, we can't," Amie replied, with Gracie nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but I can," Micheal smirked. "Anthea and Hans were once a 'thing'. A very, very close thing,"

**Okay, so I'll recap the character's if you are already lost.**

**Odd's Family: **

**Gracie Della Robbia* Mother**

**Antonio Della Robbia* Father**

**Sisters: Adele, Elizabeth, Pauline, Marie, and Louise.**

**Yumi's Family: **

**Takeo "Kenji" Ishiyama* Father**

**Akiko Ishiyama Mother**

**Hiroki Ishiyama Brother**

**Ulrich's Family:**

**Hans Stern Father**

**Trisha Stern Mother**

**Hanna Stern Sister**

**Jeremie's Family:**

**Amie Bourgeois-Belpois Mother**

**Michael Belpois Father**

**Aelita's Family:**

**Anthea Hollingsworth-Hopper Stones Mother**

**Franz Theodore "Theo" Stones Brother**

**Just so you have it in writing. Yumi's family, Jeremie's father and Odd's sister's names are not from my imagination. They come from the show and are on the wiki. My only OC's though are Jake, Theo, Hanna and Amie, even though she is mentioned a few times. This is a bit longer than any of my other stories, but this has the most to be told. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Start Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

**(A big thanks to edward (guest) for leaving me my first review for this story. If you have read Oh Brother then you may know I am freakishly motivated by reviewers).**

"Michael!" Amie and Gracie shouted, hitting him over the head.

"What?" Michael asked. "They wanted to know," he defended himself as the two dragged him away, leaving his voice to echo.

"Uh, I feel sick," Odd moaned, dashing over to a trash can 5 feet away.

"Oh, sorry Ulrich, I interrupted your conversation," Anthea smiled. "If you want I can go help the others get settled in the hotel-"

"No, no, it was nothing," Hans grinned, "Right Ulrich?"

"Uh, sure. I think we'll head to lunch now," Ulrich replied, heading off with the rest of the Lyoko Warriors.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

"I still believe there is something they aren't telling us," Jeremie said, stirring his mashed potatos with a fork.

"Maybe the odds were just in our favor. They all decided to send their kids where they went," Yumi shrugged.

"Either way, I am just glad I got that get out of jail free card," Ulrich smirked.

"Yeah, wonderful," Aelita muttered. Theo walked over with his tray of food, pushing his way in between Jeremie and Aelita, as he did ever since he found out Aelita was his sister. Aelita rolled her eyes. "Can't you town it down a notch," she whispered to her brother.

"Nope," Theo replied.

"So Theo how are your 'private lessons' going," Jeremie asked, trying to hide a smirk.

"Boring," Theo muttered.

**Okay, so let me fill you in. We all remember when Theo went all freak out and beat up Jeremie, right? Well now he has to serve two weeks of in school suspension. Thanks to Muffins (reviewer) for pointing out that fact that Theo was never punished. **

**The Night of the Reunion**

"Why did I let you drag me here again?" Hans moaned, handing her the end of the streamer.

"How else would I get you to stay for tonight?" Anthea smiled, trying to keep herself steady on top of the latter.

Hans shrugged. "How was I supposed to know? You never told me you would be here,"

"I didn't think it would matter," Anthea murmured.

"A chance to see you again? How could that not matter?" Hans asked.

"Okay, okay!" Amie scurried in on them. "We still need to set up the stereo, call the caterors, get out the food, set up chairs and tables, and a million other things,"

"Calm down, Amie. We have until 6 and it is only 11 o' clock," Anita laughed.

"Fine, but promise me you two will start on the food situation once you are done with that," Amie pouted.

"Don't worry, we will," Hans grinned.

Amie nodded and ran off to find Gracie. Hans quickly turned around, hitting the latter. Losing her balance, Anthea fell.

Unfortunately, her daughter watched her fall, right into Han's arms.

"Aelita!" Anthea called, but she had already stormed off.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

"So, Dad, how much longer are you planning on staying?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure son. There is not much of a reason to go back," Hans shrugged.

"What about work?" Ulrich inquired.

"I took a leave of absence. This my home for the longest time. I kind of miss it. And you," Hans replied.

"Why all of a sudden?" Ulrich asked, turning to Odd. "He hasn't gotten on my case over ANYTHING, is always smiling, and never yells. He always yells!"

"I don't know, maybe a certain lady friend has to do with it?" Odd laughed. Ulrich rolled his eyes. "What? If everything goes on like this, she could be your new mommy,"

"Just don't say that around Aelita," Ulrich sighed. "The whole thing really upsets her,"

"Oh like it will happen in the near future," Odd shrugged. "Anyways, my aunt is awesome. She even offered to take us out paint balling. DURING class!"

"Well, that is pretty awesome," Ulrich muttered.

"So don't question it!" Odd grinned.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

"You what?!" Aelita screamed. "I can't believe you!"

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Anthea asked.

"Yes. You found out your husband was dead 3 weeks ago and your already asking your new boyfriend to go on a vacation with us!" Aelita cried.

"Hey, I haven't seen your father in over 15 years, so is it that wrong?!" Anthea huffed.

"Whatever, let's just calm down," Theo piped up.

"No, I'm leaving. I can't stand this," Aelita whispered, walking out the door.

Theo looked up at his mother. "I hope you know what your doing,"

**I am so sorry it took me forever to post and write this. I have been with kids all day and guard all night. I'd love to hear your thoughts and predictions, so please, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Start chapter 3**

**Hey y'all! Sorry for taking so long, you have no idea how bust Honors classes are keeping me! So please be pateint with me. I'm having a little writers block, so review and tell me what you think!**

_Last day of the Semester_

"This is so exciting!" The young brunette cheered.

"Yeah," Ulrich muttered, packing his green clothing into a duffel.

"Ulrich, we are going to the Alps, you are totally going to freeze," She giggled.

"Hana, please. I'd bet money the plans will change at the last moment," Ulrich shrugged.

"You are such a downer, Ulrich," Hana pouted. "You were happy when you called. Is this about that Aelita girl?"

"Maybe, but I'm starting to agree with her," Ulrich said.

"Agree?!" Hana pouted. "But she's awesome,"

"Maybe, but-"

"Ulrich!" Odd exclaimed, bursting in. "Come on, were leaving now!"

Ulrich nodded and grabbed his bag from the floor. "Don't break anything while I'm gone," he told his sister before leaving with Odd.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

Anthea started the car up when she saw Odd and Ulrich heading to her. She gave a small smile. "Ready boys?"

Odd grinned. "You bet,"

Ulrich nodded.

At that moment Michie Belpois came running out towards the car. (As the hotel was very close to Kadic's parking lot)

His clothing was all pink except for a black jacket. "ANTHEA!"

"Reverse! Reverse!" Anthea said quickly, driving out of the lot.

"What did you do?" Odd asked slowly.

"Remember that red scarf I got at the gas station the other day?" Anthea smiled.

"You. are. so awesome!" Odd laughed.

"Is there a reason that you and Mr. Belpois always bicker?" Ulrich asked.

"It's a long story," Anthea sighed.

"It's a 20 minute drive," Odd shrugged.

"Tempting, but no," Anthea replied. "uh, I hate this traffic! A bus would have gotten us half way there at least by now,"

"Tell me about it," Ulrich muttered. "Gives my father even more time to skin my hide,"

"Oh Ulrich, don't be so over dramatic," Anthea smirked. "If he ever gets like that, just use black mail,"

"Blackmail? That man has a perfectly clean slate," Ulrich huffed.

"Well..." Anthea gave an indulged smiled. "One might think that at first,"

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

**Okay, so who has seen the Evolution season finale? I'm not going to give any spoilers, I just want to hear what you guys think. I'll keep going with this story, just because I like this better then what they have presented so far. And adding Tyron in? I don't know. **

Theo looked up after he heard his door slam shut. "Aelita? You okay?"

"No," Aelita huffed.

Theo raised an eyebrow. "If this is about break again, your over reacting,"

"Over reacting?" Aelita shouted.

Theo sighed. "Calm down,"

Aelita sat down next to him on the bed. "Easy for you to say,"

"Aelita, aren't you supposed to be the mature one, being older and all?" Theo smirked. "Instead your all pouting and trying to blame the world for something you can't control,"

"What, how can you be okay with this!" Aelita whined.

Theo leaned back and put his arm around his sister. "Not okay, at peace with it. Plus, take it from my perspective, or Ulrich's. I've watched my mom be single m whole life, well except for Tyron, but other than that, nothing. Don't forget about Ulrich, who has always had his dad and his mom on his hide. Now he finally gets a guardian who cares, different from the others his dad brings home. I know it isn't Franz's fault, but he is gone and we all have to move on," Theo whispered.

"It's not fair," Aelita murmured.

"I know,"

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

Amie was in the gym, finishing up with the streamers when she heard someone walk in. She turned around to find a tall red-headed man walking towards her. "X-Xander? What? How? Your supposed to be dead!"

"Why, aren't you happy to see me, old friend? Oh, and I go by Xana now, just to let you know," he smiled, walking closer and drawing his gun.

"Would you really attack me unarmed?" Amie asked, pushing a button on her watch, hidden behind her back.

"It's been years, Amanda, I've changed. So have you, but I must admit something. "You little boy does look a lot like Michael," Xana mocked her.

"Well, if it is a fight you want," Amie muttered.

"Not a fight per say, I just want to leave a message,"

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Jeremie's phone began to beep.

"Mr. Belpois," Mrs. Meyer scolded.

"Um, sorry. Here I'll bring it up," Jeremie said. As he stood up, he fell out of his chair. "Ouch!"

"Here, I'll take him to the infirmary," William offered, helping Jeremie outside.

"So, activated tower?" William asked.

Jeremie nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

William nodded and the two headed towards the factory.

- 000 - 00 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Yumi picked up her cell. Luckily it was her free period.

Activiated Tower. Not sure what the attack is- William

Yumi dialed Aelita's number. "Hey, Aelita there is an activated tower,"

"Okay, meet you there," Aelita nodded, hanging up. She turned to Theo. "I better go,"

"Want mt to come with? I mean, if there is an attack or something," Theo murmured.

Aelita smiled. "Sure bro,"

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Jeremie virtualized Yumi, Ulrich, and William. "Where's Aelita?"

"She's on her way," Yumi replied.

The elevator opened, and Aelita and Theo stepped out. "Looking for me?" Aelita asked.

Jeremie nodded. "To the scanners, I have no idea what Xanas up to, and that scares me a little bit,"

"Uh, Want me to wait here?" Theo asked as Aelita went back to the elevator.

"Sure," Jeremie said, focussing on virtualizing Aelita.

Theo walked over behind Jeremie and began absorbing all the information on the screen.

Meanwhile, on Lyoko...

The five Lyoko Warriors headed to the tower in an ice sector replica.

"This almost seems to easy," Odd yelled, flying on his board toward the tower.

"Look, 5 blocks dead ahead!" Ulrich shouted.

"Let's have some fun with this," Yumi said, pulling out her fans.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

"Amie, we're back!" Anthea laughed as she and Hans walked back into the gym. She gasped when she saw Amie on the floor, Xana standing over her with a shotgun. It took the two half a second to strike. Anthea ran inbetween Xana and Amie blocking any shots. Hans went behind him, knocking him over the head.

"Uh!" Xana stepped back, dropping his gun.

"Amie, are you okay?" Anthea asked desperatly.

"I-I d-d-d" Amie stumbled, her hands on her head wound.

"It's okay, don't speak," Anthea said, she took off her scarf in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Hans then began a heated battle against Xana. Anthea helped Amie get out to the infirmary. After laying her down on a bed and having Yolanda call the hospital, she dialed the super computer. "Jeremie?"

"Mrs. Stones, er Hopper, er Schaefer, anyway how do you have this number again?" Jeremie asked.

"Never mind that, you need to deactivate the tower, ASAP!" Anthea ordered.

"Why? What's Xana's attack?" Jeremie asked.

"He's here, at Kadic. He got to Amie," Anthea explained what happened.

Jeremies eyes widened.

"Want me to come help?" Theo asked.

"No, just stay there sweetie. Just make sure you don't go to Lyoko," Anthea begged.

"What, why?" Theo asked.

"Just don't"

Jeremie cried, "Guys, you got to hurry, we NEED to do a return to the past!"

"What's going on?" Aelita asked.

"Xana attacked my mom and she's injured. Mr. Stern is fighting Xana right now," Jeremie answered.

Ulrich destroyed a block. "My dad? Fighting?" he asked in disbelief.

Then Yumi took out the final monster, a crab.

With the way cleared, Aelita ran to the tower.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

After a tussle with Hans, Xana turned back to smoke and left.

"The infirmary!" Hans cursed, running after him.

Xana reformed behind Anthea. "Aren't you happy to see me again?"

Anthea huffed. "Yeah right,"

"Where is it?" Xana growled.

"Where is what?" Anthea asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, the key!" Xana hissed.

"You'll never get it, it isn't on Lyoko anymore," Anthea laughed. "I bet by now it's even destroy. Should've thought twice before destroying Lyoko!"

Xana, in his anger, shot her right in the side, right as Hans ran in. "Anthea!"

At that moment Jeremie typed in the code, RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!

Anthea got out the car. "Maybe we will play lazer tag another time. I bet we'll need to debrief from the Xana attack,"

"Wait, you remember?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah," Anthea muttered, heading towards the gym.

Amie smiled at Jeremie. "My little boy's growing up so fast," she cried.

"Mom," Jeremie said, embarrassed.

"Virtualizing people and defeating crazy technofreaks! You are my child!" Amie smiled.

By that time everyone had gather, the Lyoko Warriors, Amie, Hans, Gracie, And Anthea.

"So, you guys know about Lyoko? And Xana?" Yumi asked,

"Well of course," Gracie laughed, "We were some of the original Lyoko Warriors!"

Their children all looked at eachother.

"Even you, father?" Ulrich asked. Hans nodded.

"Well all of us, Franz, Antonio, and Kenji," Anthea said.

"And Michie," Amie added.

"Yes and Michie," Anthea said rolling her eyes.

"And how come you never told us?" Odd asked.

"Wasn't important until now," Hans muttered.

"But the super computer wasn't even made until almost 12, 13 years ago,"

"Well, we used a different super computer, but that's a whole nother story," Amie replied.

"But your's is very similar, like an updated version. I bet Franz used remains of ours to make yours," Anthea said.

"Well, its late. I say we call it a night and figure this out later," Gracie said.

"Agreed,"

On the way out, Theo turned to his mother. "Mom, why didn't you want me one Lyoko?"

"I thought you'd be a bigger help if Jeremie needed you, you are a computer genius," Anthea replied, smiling.

And then Theo smiled back, even though he knew she was lying.

**So how'd you like it? Another bombshell I know, but I really value your thoughts on this. So please please please please review! Also, sorry again it took forever, but I feel like this was a pretty good chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Mcdonalds, or Theo, wait! I do own Theo! XD**

**New Start Chapter 4**

**Hey Y'all! I'm back! Who missed me? Sorry so many times for taking forever here, but eh, thats life, right? I won't keep you, so read on! **

Beep. Beep. Theo turned over in his bed, facing the wall. "Jeremie, why can't you do this during nonsleeping hours?"

"This isn't homework Theo, when the tower was deactivated, an encrypted file was sent over," Jeremie replied.

Theo sat up and pulled his chair over to the computer. "Any idea who sent it?"

"I'm tracing it back right now, while the decrypting program runs," Jeremie answered.

"Could it be a virus created by Xana?" Theo asked.

"I doubt it, I don't see anything in here to cause harm," Jeremie replied, looking over the file.

Theo yawned. "Well then lets go to sleep and wait for it to run,"

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

"So dad, how come you never told us that you went to Kadic?" Hiroki asked.

Mr. Ishiyama shrugged. "I never had any of your teachers, the school has changed a lot,"

Meanwhile at the Ishiyama household,

Yumi walked into her mothers room. "Mom?"

"Yes, Yumi?" Akiko asked.

"Are you going to the reunion?" Yumi asked casually.

"I don't think so dear, it's not really my thing," Akiko replied, turning to put some laundry away.

Yumi nodded, about to leave. She stopped when she saw a black, thin book on her dad's night stand. She grabbed it quickly and shut the door, not realizing that her mother had seen her take it.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

"Hey Yumi," Theo said, as Yumi sat next to him on the bench.

"Theo look at this," Yumi replied, holding up the yearbook. She opened it up to the clubs section. "Look at this,"

Theo leaned in, "Wow, the Varsity Guard," he muttered.

"It has all our parents, it can not be chance," Yumi said.

Theo leaned closer to her, and his eyes widened.

"Theo? Uh, personal space," Yumi replied. Theo didn't reply, falling over into her. Yumi dropped the yearbook. "Theo? Theo?"

Theo feel to the group, unable to stand, talk, or make any major movements.

"Theo!"

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

"Yes, yes sir, I understand," Gracie sighed, hanging up. "Well Anthea can't get here for a while, she is on another mission," she whispered to Hans.

Hans sighed, then looked over to Aelita, who was sitting alone. The other kids were still in school.

Gracie walked over to the front desk, demanding information.

Hans walked awkwardly over to Aelita. "Hey,"

"Hey," Aelita muttered.

"I hate to be the one to tell you, but it'll be a while til your mother gets here," Hans said, sitting next to her.

Aelita wouldn't respond. She curled up, pulling her legs into her chest like a little girl.

"Come one Eli, Theo will be okay. The doctors now what they are doing, we just need to wait for them to finish operating. And your mother will be here when she finishes destroying that base in North Kor-"

"What was that?" Aelita looked up at him.

"Oh, the base, uh, forget I said that-"

"No, no the Eli part. Only my mom calls me that," Aelita whispered.

"Oh, sorry, that's just, how I remembered you from when you were, like, 4," Hans mumbled.

"You remember? You've meet me before?" Aelita asked.

"Well of course, your mother and I were really close for a very long time," Hans replied.

"How close?" Aelita asked.

"We were best friends," Hans gave a seldom.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story," Hans replied.

The nurse walked out to Aelita. "Are you the sister? He has been asking for you. Ready to come in?"

Aelita nodded and followed the nurse into the room.

"Hey sis," Theo smiled weakly, sitting up.

"Hey Theo," Aelita replied, pulling a chair up next to him. "How you feeling?"

"Crappy, but think you can do me a favor?" Theo asked.

"NO, I am not sneaking you out!" Aelita huffed.

"No, not that! Can you call Jeremie and have him bring me my laptop?" Theo asked innocently.

"Sure bro," Aelita said, getting up. "Be back in a little bt,"

"Take your time," Theo smiled.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

The other 4 Lyoko Warriors walked into the waiting room. "We are here to see our friend, Theo Stones," Yumi told a nurse.

"I'm sorry, only two of you can go in at a time," the nurse replied.

"Odd, you go. Your his cousin," Ulrich said.

Odd nodded. "Come on Yumi,"

While those two went in, Jeremie pulled out Theo's Laptop.

"He must be a workaholic just like you Jeremie," Ulrich smirked, "If he wanted his laptop so badly,"

"Actually, we got something this morning, an encrypted file. We aren't even sure who it is from. Hopefully by now it's done," Jeremie replied.

"Why not look now?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie shrugged. He opened it up and opened it up. "It's not done encrypting yet, but-"

"What Jeremie?"

"Look who it's from," Jeremie whispered gravely, turning the computer screen to him.

"Waldo Franz- Her father," Ulrich muttered.

Yumi and Odd walked out. "You can go in know," THe nurse said.

Jeremie hurried inside, Ulrich behind him. Theo took the Laptop from Jeremie. "Any progress?"

"We figured out who sent it, your father," Jeremie replied. "But none of the message is done yet,"

Theo nodded. "Okay. Why don't we wait until the message is done before we tell anyone," he suggested.

"Sure," Ulrich said.

Jeremie pulled out his own laptop and began working After talking to Theo for a while, Ulrich left.

30 minutes later:

"Done!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"What does it say?" Theo asked.

"It is just a ton of mixed up phrases," Jeremie replied, confused. "Some cooridnates in Siberia, some equations I can't understand, and The numbers 17.2.1980,"

Theo was quiet, not wanting to say the obvious answer.

"Franz Hopper is alive, in Sibera. I have to tell Aelita!" Jeremie cried.

"No! Don't tell her!" Theo shouted.

"Why not?" Jeremie asked.

"What if it isn't him, and if it is, how do we know it isn't old or he hasn't left. We could be on a wild goose chase. And the last thing I want is Aelita obsessing over something she could spend the rest of her life trying to find. Like my mom," Theo muttered.

"This is her FATHER! She has a right to know. It'll be her chose what we do with this," Jeremie said.

"He was my father too," Theo huffed.

"So don't you want to find him?" Jeremie asked.

"Because it'll ruin everything. Mom is finally getting over him, and Aelita is starting too. It'll also ruin everything fot Ulrich too. We could be happy Jeremie, our family could finally heal," Theo explained.

"But Aelita would want to know," Jeremie argued.

Theo narrowed his eyes. "You better not tell her," he growled.

"You really are not intimidating in a hospital night gown with no back," Jeremie smirked.

Theo shrugged. "Okay then, ruin her life," he then pushed eject on his keyboard, pulling out a disk from the laptop. "And I'll just give her this,"

"You wouldn't!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Hey, I hate to be like this, but I'm doing this for good," Theo started.

Jeremie left the room in fury. "Odd, where is Aelita?"

"Downstairs with Hans, Ulrich, and Aelita. They're eating lunch," Odd replied.

Jeremie nodded his thanks and headed downstairs. He stopped when he saw the three in the McDonalds, eating. They were talking, and laughing; the three having a good time. And with that Jeremie could not bring himself to do it. He went back upstairs to Theo's room.

Theo smiled. "I was right," he said, handing Jeremie the disk. "Ever wonder if you care a little too much?"

Jeremie gave him a look clenching his fists.

"Hey, what are you going to do? You know how much it'll upset Aelita if I get hurt," Theo said.

"Just like you hurt me?" Jeremie asked.

"Your so, problematic," Theo sighed.

"Your the one causing problems," Jeremie replied.

"Maybe, it's all about perspective," The shrugged.

- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

**Sorry for taking like, ever to post. I had some much more planned to put in here, but it was already taking me forever, and decided to add in the Franz part. Originally, I was going to make this 5 chapters like Oh Brother, but there is way to much to tell for one chapter. Are you still enjoying it? Is Theo getting a little to antagonistic? Will Xana attack again?What is wrong with Theo? Is Franz Hopper still alive? Why am I asking so many questions? Pleas R&R and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
